Moving On
by Ivory Jade
Summary: Felicity's had enough
1. Chapter 1

Moving on

Oliver Queen

Felicity Smoak

John Diggle

Lyla Diggle

Roy Harper

Thea Queen

Sara Lance

Laurel Lance

Tommy Merlyn

Walter Steele

Original Character

* * *

Tired of Oliver's apparent mean streak and possessive behavior coupled with Sara's seemingly omnipresent appearance in her life, Felicity decides to move on and away from the drama of the Lair. The method she chooses however causes ripples felt across QC and Queen Manor.


	2. Everything spills out

Moving on

Chapter 1: You don't get to have a say in my life anymore

After handing of the Clock King to SCPD, the team heads back to the foundry where Sara patches Felicity up. After speaking with Dig Oliver walks over to Felicity and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Diggle said you were feeling a little left out!" Oliver says in a very condescending tone and pisses Felicity of in the process.

The fog the oxycodone gave her is lifted by the anger coursing through her system. Anger at Oliver for being willfully oblivious towards her and because of his you are a child you will listen to what I say, attitude.

"Now? Now you are concerned? Why, because I got shot? If you were my friend than I wouldn't need to be hurt or hurting for you to care!" Felicity snarls.

"I am your friend, Felicity. Where is all this coming from?" Oliver asks surprised.

"I've had enough, Oliver. I'm done pretending watching you and Sara doesn't hurt. I know you know how I feel about you. I've never said anything because it didn't matter. But now, after watching Sara claim what used to be my place in this team I'm done. You've dangled Laurel, Sara, Shado, McKenna, Helena and even Isabel in front of me and I kept quiet. The minute I show even the slightest bit of interest in someone, you go off the deep end but you expect me to be there at your beck and call only for you to show up with the latest drama queen in your life. I'm done letting you hurt me at your convenience. I've decided to move on with my life. And if you won't be a part of it, then that's your loss. Starting tomorrow I'm cutting back on my hours. I've never needed the money I make a QC so it's no big deal."

"What about the foundry?" Oliver asks quietly.

"I will not leave the team and I will be here every night I can. But it stays professional. For now any personal feelings are not welcome. That goes for Sara and Roy as well." Felicity says gathering her things and putting on her coat.

"Where are you going?" Oliver demands.

"Really? After the lecture I just gave you, this is the tone you take? I'm going home if you care to know! You have a meeting at ten so try to make it on time, huh! The rest of your schedule is placed on your desk along with all the pertinent information. If you follow the directions than you can get through the meetings just fine! I'm taking a personal day tomorrow. I'll be back the day after! That includes the foundry as well!" Felicity says and leaves the foundry.

"Have I been hurting her that much, Diggle."

"Yes, you have. It's like you've taken some sick pleasure out of hurting her. Or that you've gone back to your pre island ways."

"I didn't know! How could I not have seen it?"

"You know Felicity. She's never been one to rock the boat."

"But at the cost of herself?"

"It's who she is. The question is what are you going to do about it? This is your doing. You need to fix it!"

"How?"

"That's for you to figure out! In the mean time I'm going home to Lyla. No doubt she'll call Felicity tomorrow to meet for lunch."

"When did Lyla and Felicity become friends?"

"When you were too busy making sure the Lances were okay after fighting Slade. They weren't the only ones affected."

"You were okay, right!"

"That right there man, is what's gotten you in trouble. The only thing you seem to care about are Laurel and Sara. Like I said before, everyone else be damned! I have Lyla to go home to! Who does Felicity have?" Dig asks not pulling any punches.

"I don't know! I don't know that much about her to be honest!"

"Then fix it! Or you'll lose the best thing that ever happened to you! I'll see you tomorrow! I'll pick you up at nine!" Dig says and leaves the foundry.

"Now what?" Oliver says aloud to an empty foundry.

* * *

Half an hour later Felicity is parked in front her TV with a bowl of mint chip ice cream and a glass of Ornellaia 2010. After debating with herself she picks up the phone and calls her gp's office.

"Yes, this is Felicity Smoak. I'd like to make an appointment with Dr. Rosenberg as soon as possible!"

_"Ms. Smoak I have an opening in 2 days at 10 am if that suits you?"_ the receptionist replies.

"That's perfect!"

_"We'll see you then, Ms. Smoak!"_

"Bye!" Felicity hangs up and makes a note in her cell phone calendar.

_**God, I hope this works. **_

* * *

**an:**

**First a disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Arrow or DC. I make no money whatsoever of them I just use the characters as my personal sandbox.  
**

**Second: I'm looking for a beta reader so if any of you readers want to help a fellow author out let me know via pm.**

**Third: A reviewer said after I posted the first "chapter" that it seems like there's some tekst lacking. It's not! This is the way I start a story. I make a list of al the relevant characters and I give a very brief idea of what the story is about. But never the less, thank you , reviewer, for drawing my attention to it.**

**And last but not least if you like let me know, if not let me also know and why**

**Thnx**

**Ivory Jade**


	3. Keep Calm and listen to the ARGUS agent

Moving on

Chapter 2: Keep calm and listen to the ARGUS agent

True to John's word, Lyla called Felicity and set up to meet for lunch at a diner near Queen Consolidated. Feeling a little more at ease over the night before Felicity knows she needs to make decisions about her life or else she'll never be able to walk away from Oliver. Deciding to take a leap of faith and put her trust in the only female presence in her life.

"Hey sweetie!" Lyla says as she hugs Felicity

"Hey! How's the little ninja?"

"Making me puke every morning seems to be their life's mission! Other than that the baby is doing great!"

"And you?"

"Perfect but you're stalling. Johnny told me what happened. What's going on, Felicity?"

"It was the proverbial straw! I love him but I can't do this anymore! Watch day in day out as he parades a plethora of women in front of me and doesn't see how much it hurts!"

"I'd say it's about time! After Russia Johnny filled me in on how Oliver treats you and how you just put up with it! I've shot men for a lot less!" Lyla quips make Felicity laugh.

"Thanks. I needed that!"

"Seriously Felicity, why the hell do you stay with that ass?"

"Because I believe in what we do, what we stand for. That was never in question. It's Oliver and Sara and everything else."

"Then walk away, Lic! Otherwise it'll destroy you!"

"That's what I'm trying to do! Hopefully it'll be what I need!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I have a doctor's appointment the day after tomorrow! Just a general checkup and to see if I'm healthy to have a baby!"

"A baby?"

"Yes. Before I joined Oliver and John I started looking into IVF and what my options were. It got put on the back burner but it's time to pick it back up."

"How long have you thought about this?"

"All I ever wanted was to be a mom and to have a family but I've been researching it for the last two years. The cost, the sacrifice, the commitment!"

"Are you going to use a donor?"

"It's the only way! If there's anything I've learned the past year is that's I'm not appealing to most guys and the guys that are actually interested in me are the one Oliver runs off when he goes off the deep end again. So I decided to have a baby on my own!"

"Are you going to tell anyone else?"

"Maybe Dig but no one else! They can find out when the rest of the world does!"

The ringing of the doorbell alerts Lyla to unwanted faces. With a thunderous look on her face she warns Felicity.

"Great! Just what we need!"

"What?"

"Sara and Laurel just walked in and they are headed this way!"

"Let me handle them." Felicity says calmly.

"Are you sure?"

"I've been dying to lay into them. It's time I got a little payback!"

"Have at it!" Lyla smirks.

A few seconds later Sara and Laurel arrive at the table expecting to join them.

"Hey guys, do you mind if we join you?" Laurel asks already taking of her coat.

"Yes we do! You're not wanted here so please find another table!" Felicity calmly replies.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me just fine, Laurel. I don't care to have you or your sister inflicted on me on my day off!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You or your sister being anywhere near me when I'm not at QC or the foundry! Again please find another table!"

"Felicity, what's going on?" Sara asks cautiously.

"Stay out of it Sara or run back to Oliver since you are so hung up on his every word!" Felicity snarls.

"You don't talk to us like that. I'm the assistant district attorney, I deserve respect!" Laurel demands in her typical fashion.

"Respect? Like you respect me? Respect is earned Laurel and you've got a long way to go to get it from me. You know what? I just lost my appetite. Let's go Lyla! We can finish our conversation somewhere else!" Felicity says standing up and picking up her coat.

"Felicity, what is going on?" Sara repeats her question.

"You are a lot of things but stupid isn't one of them. Figure it out Sara!" After paying for their meal, Lyla and Felicity walk towards the park.

"By now I'm sure Oliver has heard all about how you yelled at them." Lyla says irritated.

"So? Like Oliver has any control over me anymore! Laurel has blatantly disrespectful since she joined the team and thinks she can just walk over anybody since she's the ADA. And Sara just follows her sister and thinks Oliver is God's gift to the human race. They can go to hell for all I care!"

"Go Smoak. I got an idea!"

"Why do I suddenly feel very afraid?"

"Come on it'll be fun! How do you feel about browsing through the baby stores downtown? Since you're trying for a baby you can pick up some ideas!"

"Actually, that sounds like fun! This reminds me I need to start looking for a house. If I get pregnant my apartment will be too small. It's only got one bedroom. Not nearly enough space to fit a baby!"

"How about I join you in the foundry with the real estate listings tomorrow night? If it's a quiet night you can look some places up online!"

"If you've got nothing better to do than more eyes are welcome. I can use your input on safety anyway. If I'm going to continue being part of team arrow, than I need to put more safety measures in place."

"Spoken like a true mom!"

A few hours later Felicity is at home looking through the online real estate choices after sending Oliver a message that she'll be coming in after her doctor's appointment.

**Why do you have a doctor's appointment?**

_None of your business. I'll be in by noon at the latest._

**Are you sick?**

_Again, none of your business. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget you have a conference call at nine am. The prep is in the file on your desk. Bye_

**Are you still angry with me?**

After the last text Oliver send Felicity doesn't bother replying. Instead she takes a long hot shower and goes to bed early, nervous for the upcoming conversation she's about to have with her doctor.


End file.
